


Moonlight Poem

by Koprze



Category: Royal Chaos (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koprze/pseuds/Koprze
Summary: Li Bai wanted to write a poem about a beautiful tree, but he let his mind wonder too much.And Shi Lou.. He just wanted something to drink.





	Moonlight Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Shi Lou is my mc in the male story. He is also a chef.
> 
> Royal Chaos by Wish Interactive Technology

Li Bai was gazing into the moon, silently praying gods for some inspiration. He has been inspired to write a new poem. But he had no idea how to start. Beginnings are always the hardest, he knew that. But the thought didn’t help him at all. While traveling to Emperor’s palace he saw the most beautiful tree his eyes were blessed to look at. It was clearly over 1000 years old with its big trunk and colourful flowers - shade reminding him of a tasty wine. He usually never had problems with writing poetry - he considered it quite an easy task - easier than swinging a sword it is. But tonight. Tonight he was stuck. Not being able to sleep, because of his overthinking mind. Not being able to do anything about it, because.. oh well..

Li Bai had another problem.. He sipped on his wine. He wasn’t sure whether it was his mind playing with him, but it seemed that the leader of their group - the supportive pink gourmet - was flirting with him and trying to tempt him in multiple ways.. Well, first he was cooking him the best meals possible - fighting till the end to get even the rarest ingredients. He would think - oh, maybe he was just this passionate of a chef. But he also moves his body in such a sensual manner.. He keeps on dropping his cooking equipments just to slowly get down and show off his derriere. Well. He sure has something to show off as his behind looks like two firm buns even a woman could be envy of. Or the way he never broke eye-contact while licking his dishes. To the last bit. Li Bai could only wonder how he would lick his now half-hard penis.

Crap. He sipped his wine. Now he won’t be able to finish the poem. He tried to think of every gross thing he could. Still, didn’t work. Oh.. There is no other option.. He looked around, hoping no one would hear him.. His hand creeped to his clothed groin and groped it lightly. He had to be quiet to not wake up anyone. He disliked teasing, but tonight he had to be wary. 

After a minute or two he parted his nighttime hanfu and grabbed the base of his penis. He could feel it twitching and becoming harder and harder. His fist dragged slowly - up and down, his thoughts filled with not so innocent pictures of the pink loving chef. In his mind he was the one working on his dick.

_ \- Would you like me to take care of your sword? - He would ask in low, but erotic whisper that could make anyone surrender. Li Bai wouldn’t be able to answer - his throat now containing only ohs and ahhs.. So he would nod instead. Shi Lou’s fist would move faster and faster. Yet still not too fast. He just loves teasing the other one. - Heh, you’re so handsome, y’know? - Gourmet’s penis would look so good - making a tent in his night robe. It was probably the most sensual outfit he has ever seen. His hand working even faster on his dick. Mmmm _

_ Too good.  _

\--------

Li Bai was so bothered with his fantasy he didn’t realise there was someone standing near doors, looking at him with huge blush that fit a pink outfit too well. 

Shi Lou just wanted to get a bit of water when he heard an interesting noise coming from one of the rooms. At first he thought - an enemy attacked the palace. But when he turned around to face the danger it turned out to be a very pleasant surprise. 

The gourmet was not very shy about his attraction to sword wielder. Maybe he never said it to his face, but he never lied about it. And Li Bai’s hums and small moans made him even more attracted to the man in front of him. And it was just his voice - let’s no mention how moonlight highlighted his beautiful features and made his sword glisten with precum. He felt his saliva collecting in his mouth, how much he would love to try this meat. He was getting harder - it could appreciate true art. He touched himself - one hand playing with his nipple, one with his dick. He didn’t want to come too fast though. 

\- Mmm.. Fuck.. - Oh fuck. He had to bite his own lips or he would spill some swears himself. It was quite hot, very hot even. He wondered how his body would feel under his touch. 

_ Good.. Oh, so good. _

His hand on his dick got only faster.  _ Oh shit, yes. _ He tried to not break his gaze from the source of his lust. At least one eye at the time. But it was quite hard. AOE took couple of sips of his wine. Even his throat looked hot.

\--- 

Li Bai could feel someone’s eyes on his body. Now that his mind cleared a little thanks to wine - even though it felt counterproductive sometimes - he could definitely feel someone’s eyes. Alcohol gave him enough courage to face this mysterious person. He could hear quit panting. He wanted this person to be one he fantasized about. Slowly he got up and made couple of steps in the direction. The noise didn’t stop. He bit his tongue and slowly peeked through doors. …. 

He blinked couple of times to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. After the image didn’t magically disappear he could feel a smile on his face. 

\- Feels good? - He whispered and then Shi Lou opened his eyes. His pupils were dilated and his breath ragged. After a second his face blushed and paled at the same time. 

\- I- .. I- - The gourmet gulped. Li Bai’s eyes examined his body taking high interest in milky skin with rosy buds and a penis in his fist. He could feel set of eyes on his dick now. 

\- Need some help? - AOE laughed softly and came back to his previous spot. He could hear Lou’s steps behind him. Li sat down and looked at his leader. He was almost naked save for the robe that tried its best to cover the hips. He kneeled between his legs and who was he to say no as he opened his legs even more. He felt a hand on his groin now moving slowly. - Oh, so you prefer to help me instead. 

\- Yessss. - The male licked his lips. - Could I polish your sword? - He felt his dick twitch in interest. He could only smile wider as he felt a tongue on his genitals. 

\- Mmm, go ahead… - He felt a mouth engulf his tip now, a tongue playing with a slit. Oh, it felt great. Fuck yees. The sinful mouth kept devouring more and more penis in his mouth - he could see a head bobbing up and down on his rod. - Ah, fuck. Who knew you were so.. oh fuck.. versatile? - He grabbed other’s hair and could feel a moan massage his dick. The gourmet’s hand started fondling his balls and Li Bai felt closer and closer to his completion. - Ahh.. Mmm, you always wanted to do this, didn’t you? - He felt a hum of hopefully agreement. He wanted to ram his sword to the very base, but he fought against it. He didn’t want to cause any real harm. Shi Lou’s movement got faster and faster and he could feel him moaning around his dick. - Oh fuck, I’m close.. - He gripped hair tighter and moved his head slightly to make the movement faster and faster..

Shit. Oh.. He could feel his balls tightening. With a firm grip on his balls and tongue over his slit he thrusted his hips to the wet cave and came.. One spurt, second, third.. After what he felt like eternity and second at the same time he flopped down on the seat. His breath was heavy and he felt marvelous. He looked at the other man against his closing heavy eyelids just to see him swallow his seed. How sinful. 

\- Come here.. - Li Bai patted his lap and gourmet did so. He was still hard, his weapon wet with precum. Sword Wielder’s hand fisted the other’s penis slowly doing its job. - You close? 

\- Hmm.. Fuck yess.. - His hips bucked. - Pleasee, I’m close, mm. - His thumb start flicking the slit. The hand just got faster while his left hand grabbed a buttcheek and started massaging it. 

\- You feel so good.. - His hands worked the fastest they can and before he could add anything else he saw Lou’s hips bucking wildly and with a scream he came on his abs. 

Now the room was filled with panting and the scent of sex. He should have cleaned himself, but was too tired to do so. Poem may be forgotten, but he got to sleep even better than he would if it was finished. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I saved the entire gaymer community.
> 
> God Bless.
> 
> (Also I stopped playing couple months ago OOPS)
> 
> And If I made any mistakes - you can comment so. I beta'd it myself.


End file.
